


the intimate curve of you

by magisterequitum



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterequitum/pseuds/magisterequitum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has kissed him exactly three times before this. </p><p>She pins him to the mat with her knees against his sides and she'd only need to shift just a little bit more forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the intimate curve of you

They still fight. 

There's no real reason to other than they both have too much energy and it's form of habit to keep their bodies in shape. Too long in the program not to, and neither of them have patience to be still and lazy. Not long at least. The base is a bustle of activity during the day, movements of containers and scrap metal and research and blueprints and so much data and technology. No one is sure what will happen to the program now, but that's not stopped anyone. 

They're in limbo for the moment. Just as neither of them can be still for too long, neither of them have bothered to talk about what to do next. It's too hard. Or maybe it would be too easy because they both know the other now, so deep and true, but still some things stay heavy in throats that won't work. Neither of them wants to be the first to say, "where will you go now? will you leave me?" 

So they fight. 

There's a room in the sub-levels of the base. It's the not training room from where they'd first faced off. It's smaller. Four walls with a door that closes and locks. No open room for spectators unless they were to cram in against the sides. Not that they invite anyone to watch them. This is between them. 

Raleigh taps his foot against the worn mat, grin splitting his face in two. "You ready?" 

Mako's mouth twists, a displeasure, but one side tips up, a small little movement that he sees. She is always quiet in the beginning when they start out. Her concentration and drive leaving little room for discussion at first. 

He doesn't mind. He never minds. He likes her quiet or loud, content to drink her in whether she is reading a new research report or telling him something that she's found out. 

There's a fluidity to them now that comes from the Drift. When they'd first faced off in the training room floors above in the Shatterdome, they'd danced with one another well enough. Now, they truly do dance. 

He feints and narrowly doges what would have been a solid whack to his right side. His ribs ache from the shot she'd got in three nights previous. Mako's smile tells him she remembers well. He blocks and rotates his ankle, ducking and tapping her lower back. It's his turn to grin when she cuts him a sour pout. "Concentrate," he teases. "You'll have to be faster."

It's a lie. He's bigger, but she's quick, knows how to move around him to get him where she wants him, herding him about. He leans with her and they move around the mat. The room gets hotter and the noises of their trading blows and increasingly harsh breaths echoes around them. Sleek muscles land a tap on his shoulder, easily twisting away from his arm that reaches for her waist to pin her. 

"Too slow," Mako crows, delight shining in her eyes. Her hair sticks to the side of her face, blue strands against her cheek. 

He doubles his efforts, chases her around the edges of the mat, only realizing too late that he's too close to the slip. He falls hard as Mako kicks his ankle, a move reminiscent and familiar. 

She peers down at him from where she's pinned him to the floor, her knees pressing against his sides. "I win." 

It's never really about winning, but she likes to repeat the phrase from the old TV shows they watch together; really they're Raleigh's shows, but she's intrigued to sit next to him on his bunk and watch with him, eyes trained on the tiny screen, little noises in the back of her throat while he watches her. 

"You do," Raleigh gives her a slow grin, feelings his face stretch. He doesn't mind. 

Her knees flex and she leans down, eyes never leaving his own. Her lips part and then she's brushing them over his own chapped ones. He stays still as she kisses him. 

It's not the first time she's kissed him. No, the first had been after they'd returned to base, plucked from their raft in the Pacific. Again over cold cereal one morning. Another when she'd shared her music again. Each time he'd let her be, let her press against him. 

Mako's flushed when she pulls away slightly, mouth still hovering over his. He can see her pulse beating away in her neck, the sheen of her sweat. Her body's coiled tight above him. Her smile is wide, white teeth peaking out. Their poles stay forgotten on the floor. "Kiss me." It's not really a demand, but if it had been he'd have obeyed anyway. 

Raleigh does. Leans up and catches her bottom lip between his, sucking and biting down softly. His neck cricks from the awkward position, but she snakes her hands around to the base of his skull, nails pricking against his hairline, and he doesn't mind so much. Later, for sure, but now not really. Her hips jerk when he bites her lip again, knees pressing tighter against his ribs. He cups her hip with one hand, fingers curving around and sliding under her tank top to touch warm skin. She makes a little noise into his mouth at that and he presses his thumb into her hipbone in response. 

"I can kiss you elsewhere," he says when they pull back to catch a breath. 

It's not like he hasn't thought about it. What it would be like to touch her completely naked, to have sex with the person who's so intwined in his being that there's no separation ever now, to taste the skin at the dip of her spine and see what makes her shake and cry out. The Drift doesn't lie ever, and he's seen in her head too. Knows what she thinks of, knows what she's dreamed of. Neither of them are new at this. With her here straddling him, and all she'd have to do is slide up a bit, he'd get to taste her where he really wants to. 

She watches him with low-lidded eyes, her throat moving in a long swallow, her lips bruised. She licks those bruised lips and nods. "Okay," and her fingers move from his neck to the snap of her pants. He strokes a sweep across her hip under her tank as she lifts up to push her clothing out of the way. It's still awkward, and when he'd thought of it he'd thought of them cramped in one of their bunks, him between her thighs, or maybe eating her out pressed against the little kitchen counter. He's determined to make it work though, and so he only pulls her forward and up till her knees straddle his head. 

Mako's warm and wet here too, and he's glad since his dick has been half-hard since they started their spar for the evening. She falls forward when he licks her in one bold line, a sharp gasp that reaches his muffled ears, her hand bracing herself against the mat. He gets his noises, greedy for every cry or moan or small gasp as he circles his tongue around her clit. He takes one hand from her waist to spread her folds, replacing his tongue against her clit with his thumb so he can lick inside her. 

Her hand still around his neck pierce his skin with her fingernails, leaving behind no doubt little marks he'll grin about later in the mirror. Her hips move against him, with him, driving towards what she wants. 

She orgasms with a harsh bitten off cry, and he licks the warm salt of her thigh as she makes jerky movements around him. 

Raleigh gets a look at her flushed face when she rolls to the mat beside him, but her gaze is bold and open as she meets his eyes. "Wanna go again?" he grins. 

Her tank is rucked against her stomach and her pants are around her thighs, but she pulls them up, pole in hand and whacks him against his side, already rolling on her feet to stand. She cocks her head at him. "If you wish." 

The room smells of sex now. 

His answer is a sharp quick grin as he rises to his feet also.


End file.
